Strawberry Exorcist
by EpicDragonLayla
Summary: What if Satan had his own twin? His sister vanished 20 years ago leaving no trace of her behind. What happens when a new student with the same ears and fangs as Yukio and Rin comes? And is also carrying a sword? Inspired and adopted from Bleached Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! EpicDragonLayla here! So, I finished Blue Exorcist. Crossover time! I adopted an idea from ichigo-lover-1412. I'm taking up Bleached Exorcist and making a fanfiction based on its idea. Credit for my writing and ichigo-lover-1412 for the idea. So, let's go!**

**Yukio: Where am I?**

**Ichigo: You are in the alternate dimension Layla made to do intros in.**

**Yukio: Our voices are really similiar. Have you noticed that? **

**Ichigo: Yeah. What are we family?**

**Layla: Yes.**

**Yukio & Ichigo: Aaaahh! Don't sneak behind me like that! **

**Ichigo: Yep. I knew it. I don't own Bleach or Blue Exorcist. **

**Chapter 1: Rin learns for Once**

**Rin POV**

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since our father, Satan posessed my brother, Yukio and tried to bring together Assiah and Gehenna. Everything has pretty much went back to normal except the class is quite full now. Another thing being that not everyone knows I'm the son of Satan. I mean some of the teachers know and my friends know I'm the son of Satan. And so does the guy with the pink bunny puppet.

Today we take the most boring class on demon history. I would fall asleep most of the time in this class it's so boring. My record is 10 seconds until I'm asleep. But, it was different this time. Do you know why? It's because Satan was the subject today. The god of Gehenna and my so called 'Father'. Yeah, I was actually interested because he's my dad, why wouldn't I learn his history? I mean the guy is a lunatic (and a demon) but still.

"Class what do we know about Satan? How about you Izumo-san?" Yukio asked, yeah Yukio is the teacher in this class if it couldn't be any worse than that. Izumo stood up and started to explain.

"Satan is the god of Gehenna and the only demon that can't possess a body because of his blue flames that destroy everything it comes in contact with it." Izumo answered sitting back down. He could possess Yukio but it would be more difficult for now.

"Nice job Izumo-san. That is the basic information you know. Now let's get to the subject, Satan wasn't the only ruler of Gehenna. He had a twin sister as we just discovered." Yukio told the class. Wow, Satan had a sister...? It was kind of hard to believe.

"Satan and his sister were the most powerful demons in Gehenna and became the gods of Gehenna. His twin was merciful and kind unlike most demons and of course Satan. Both could not possess a body for what we know. But, suddenly about 20 years ago she vanished. It is believed to be the one of the reasons he came to Assiah in the first place. To search for his lost twin. Though some of the reasons why she vanished could prove otherwise. A hypothesis being Satan killed his sister to remove his limiter on his power or it could be she some how possessed a body in this world and decided to stay hidden." Yukio spoke.

When, the lecter was over everyone was quiet. That was until someone raised their hand. It was no one other than Bon.

"Sensei, what kind of power did she have?" Bon asked.

"Some say she had blue flames just like Satan but some say they were black with a blood red outlining it or white with a black outline." After, the question was answered they turned to discuss what kind of powers the twin of Satan had. If you ask me I was interested in if she was dead or alive. I also wanted to know if she was just as crazy as my so called 'Father' Satan.

"Yukio. What is her name?" I asked, shocking my friends and the other students. I bet they thought what happened to real Rin Okumura? I understand them because I never ask anything in class or I was sleeping.

"Okumura-kun, she had many names but most common are like Shinoshimai, Enki, and Misaki. Shinoshimai as you know translates to 'sister of death' and Enki translates to 'flame princess'. Misaki is the one that is most used because it was once told in a newly discovered book that we have found that the author met her. It is said an angel named Isshin wrote it." Yukio answered my question in slight shock of my sudden attention.

"What do you mean by angel?" I ask once more.

"The author actually refers himself to a god of death which since we just discovered this it is very valuable info. The author says a god of death is like an angel. Sending lost souls to heaven. Their official name it says in here is Shinigami or Soul Reaper. Though to us exorcists we gave it them the name of angel. We cannot see angels. Demons can. But, humans can't unless they have special energy called spiritual pressure. Unfortunatly, the only way to do that is to become a Shinigami or angel yourself or somehow have family ties to an angel." Yukio explains.

"It also explains other material that we are still studying. It is good material if it's correct. It might be some doorways to actually learning about the afterlife of our world which is actually quite important. We'll pick this conversation up next class though. Now let's continue with demon history." Yukio says as I decide to sleep. Oh well got some new info at least...

And with that I go back to sleep.

**End...**

**Yay! I'm finished with this chapter! Was it good? I hope it was. This was mostly based off the first chapter of Bleached Exorcist but I added a bit more dialouge through the class. It's longer too. Please don't forget to review!**

**Epic, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Epic again! Another chapter of Strawberry Exorcist up ahead. As for bleachnumber1protector's questions I can answer them. The arc is not an original one from the anime. I already have two fanfictions that have the potential to change the whole war. So, I'm sorry if you wanted to see a fight with demons vs. arrancar or exorcists vs. arrancar. I'm making an arc for after the first war. You know like in Bleached Exorcist. Ichigo didn't lose his powers. But that magnificent Tensa Zangetsu after the time skip is in this story. As for a manifestation though I can deal with that. Good idea. Sounds fun. And don't worry. No one from Blue Exorcist will have Bleach powers/abilities or will have a lot of info about the 'angels' world. The only ability I'm handing them is the power to see the 'angels'. As for the hidden quote in your review I have no clue. Sorry. I'm skipping the intro today. I have blabbed my mouth off for too long. Let's go! **

**Chapter 2: A Totally Normal Day... Or Not**

"GOOD MORNING I-CHI-GO!" There's the alarm clock, my dad. Out of instinct and habit, I opened the window to let my crazy, overactive father that tried (and miserably failed) to attack me fly right out the window. When, I finally awoke I started to realize that my crazy, goatface father tried to get me again.

"You got better my son but to let me fall out the window is dangerous! I could've died!" Isshin, my father and the idiot of our household shouted and lectured me. The only respect I actually had for him was when we defeated Aizen together but I think I'm starting to take it back. He was my same old goatface father. Even if he was a badass captain at one point. I ignored my father's rants as I opened my door and headed toward the bathroom.

I decided to freshen up by taking a shower. I undressed myself staring at the mirror that reflected me back. My ears and my teeth looked different. I remembered they changed after the winter war for a strange, unknown reason. My ears looked like an elves and my teeth l had were fangs now. Those were not the only changes though. My human body was just as strong as my spiritual body now. If I so desired I could pick up a car with ease! After I was finally done examining my changes I got in the shower.

After my shower, I came downstairs to greet my sisters.

"Good morning Onii-chan~." My cheerful little sister, Yuzu said happily. "Good morning Ichi-nii." Karin said with her usual monotone voice. "Yeah, morning." I said as I took a seat across from Karin and started to eat my breakfast while Yuzu got me some rice. I ate my breakfast fast and hurried out the door saying goodbye before I left for school.

When, I got to school Orihime was there to greet me.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said happily to me. "Morning." Chad said in his usual quiet personality. "Morning guys. Where are the others?" I asked as I looked around to try to find Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro but they weren't anywhere to be seen. "They all went to Urahara's shop to train in their fullbrings. They are getting better." Orihime answered me, looking really joyous.

"Alright, but why would Ishida go?" I could understand that Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro wanted to train but Ishida? "He said something like keeping an eye on Keigo's and his fullbring." Orihime replied once again. At that moment our teacher came into the classroom and we took our seats.

I wasn't really paying attention to class. After all I couldn't resist the thought of Keigo's face when Ishida was shooting arrows at him. But the funniest part was that he would forget that his fullbring was a speed type. His fullbring are his red boots, they give him the ability to be almost as fast as Ichigo in Bankai form.

Tatsuki's fullbring was as strong as Chad's arms but not as developed and would need lots of control over them. Her blue bracelets became iron gloves of death. If he was a regular human (Or even a regular shinigami) I wouldn't want to make her angry. They kind of looked like Soi Fon's Shikai but instead it covered all her fingers.

Mizuiro's fullbring was his mobile phone, that can change into a gun. When, he shot a bullet he can command it to all kinds of directions and at his strongest he could fire a cero-like beam. His was cool too.

Lunch came around and we were once more sitting on the roof of the school.

Class was over and the breeze whipped my orange spikes gently. We were sitting on the roof as always and Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ishida were back at school. Orihime was healing Keigo, he got beaten up a lot by Mizuiro and Tatsuki.

"Man... Tatsuki, Mizuiro why do you have to be so rough on me? Ichigo say something." Keigo whined. "Shut up Keigo! I got more cuts than you'll get in your whole lifetime!" I yelled at the idiot friend I had. "Without Orihime's healing powers you would be dead by now Ichigo." Ishida said while pushing up his glasses. "Well I kind of died in that fight I had with Ulquiorra." I muttered.

After I said that the bell rung again and we were getting up to leave. Then, it struck me. A jolt of pain raced through my head as my eyes shut and my body felt weak. The strength I had left helped me open my eyes as the world darkened around the edges of my eyes. All I heard before I blacked out was my friends. Calling my name. Before my world went dark.

When, I tried to open my eyes it felt like the world's weight was on them. That's heavy as hell. The air around me felt rigid and overwhelming. It was like I was in Hell again. It was hard to breath, breaths coming in short pants that I forced in. It took a few minutes to actually stand. My legs felt like jelly. Wobbly and unstable. I forced my eyes open looking around only to spot a familiar figure. Long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, honey amber eyes, and a smile he swore would have made him smile back or breakdown in tears. It was her...

"M-mom? Is that you?" He asked, eyes wide with surprise. Tears brimmed her eyes and I felt compelled to walk forward to hug her. After all she was his mother. I started to sprint forward. I wanted to touch her, you know to see if it wasn't my imagination. Once I was in arms length I stopped to stare in utter disbelief. There my mother was, crying and smiling her smile that he thought he'd only see in his dreams where she was still with them. After sometime she walked forward wrapping me with warmth that he'd thought he would never feel again.

"Ichigo. Sweet heart. You have grown so much. I'm really proud of you. Saving and protecting so many people. It warms my heart so much that the reason you do this is to protect everyone and to make up for my loss." Tears started to stain his shirt. Or actually his shihakusho. It was so long since I heard her soothing voice. She looked at me, tears that still weren't shed resting in her eyes.

"Mom. I missed you so much. Not just me but Yuzu, Karin, and Dad. We all miss you." I said pulling her into another hug that made the heavy feeling on his shoulders disappear. You would hug your mother if she was dead for 8 years and suddenly she was in front of you.

"I know. I'm sorry. For leaving all of you like that." My mother said softly.

"Mom. Where are we?" I asked her. She sighed, a long, heavy sigh.

"Sweety. I have something big to tell you. Something that might change your life." She said her face put on a worried expression.

"It's not like my world has been changed a lot already. What is it?" I asked, my voice feeling breathless as that damned heavy feeling was put upon my shoulders again. No, it wasn't the feeling from before, it was the feeling of exasperation.

"You are the son of a god of Gehenna or should I say the true Hell. The one you traveled to is only the first floor. Much deeper is the realm of the demons. I don't mean hollows, I mean actual demons. Like Satan. My twin brother. Ichigo. I,m... A demon. The goddess of Gehenna. I may be a bit to take in." Masaki explained quietly.

"I'm so I am a demon." I said, my heart almost bursting out of my chest. I already had one demon in my mind. Do I need another thought of becoming a demon?

"No. Only half. I know you already have a hollow. But let me explain some things. Me and your uncle, Satan could never possess a body. Well. That's what we thought and the exorcists thought. It was when I found Urahara's shop and found a body I could live freely in. But it was funny because I only wanted to roam. To run through the flowers and fields of this world. To see everything that was beautiful. But I was lonely after a while. That's when I met your father. The angel. The shinigami. I fell in deep love and he fell to me." She smiled through her tears and giggled just a bit.

"Does Dad know your a demon?" I asked.

"Yes. He wrote a journal about our times together and about our world. But he misplaced it a long time ago. The badass captain that I fell in love with had such writing talent. I was surprised when he became a doctor. But now I need to continue with my explanation." She said as she snapped her fingers and his bankai sword appeared in her outstretched hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu. Assume your demon form." She whispered as the sword glowed a with black light. The normal Tensa became a longer sword with a longer chain as well as three new spiked out blades on it. (It looks like the new Tensa Zangetsu :3)

"Your demon sword form was sealed away within your bankai. Your demon sword is your bankai. Before your bankai was based off the appearance of your demon sword. But now your bankai is the demon sword. Use it wisely and whatever you do... Don't break it. Once you draw it your demon powers will rise to the surface. Here." She handed it to him. It was in fact sheathed.

"What power does it have?" He asked. She smiled.

"See for yourself." She said as she put her hand to my cheek.

Looked at her to the sword wondering what power was sealed inside me. I had to stop thinking and do it. Think absolute zero and draw it. I said to myself. I drew the sword seeing black and red flames burst from around me and the new Zangetsu. I looked at my hand seeing the flames covering my body in disbelief. I glanced toward my mom to see her reaction, she looked at me. Her face had a small smile on it. But I focused more and noticed she was disintegrating away. As if it was all a dream. No! I can't lose her again!

"Mom!" I screamed. My throat was hoarse for a strange reason.

"Ichigo. Look after your sisters and your father. Please." My mother said as she walked over to me. I couldn't move.

"I love you." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back now that he could move. She smiled one last smile before leaving his sight.

"Don't leave me..." Ichigo said as tears streamed down his face. Darkness surrounded him as if he was floating in an abyss.

Goodbye. Mom. I love you. Even if you were a demon.

You were an angel in our eyes.

**End...**

**Alright. Tell me. How was it? Was it good? I need to know so review what you thought. I changed it a bit this time. Isshin knew Masaki was a demon and instead of a white bankai it was the new Tensa Zangetsu from Fullbring arc. Cool? I hope so. One more thing. I got glasses on Saturday. Yeah I realized I needed them BAD. Don't forget to review!**

**Epic, out!**


End file.
